The Little Girl
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: The little girl cracked. The little girl's alone. The little girl got lost. The little girl is gone.


**This is actually a short story I made a while back, but I thought it fit Reyna quite well so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

The little girl cracked.

The little girl was alone.

The little girl got lost.

The little girl was gone.

* * *

They didn't know she would change. And when she did, they didn't think she'd be replaced.

* * *

She was sweet, bubbly, and innocent. She was naive and hopeful. She loved and saw the best in others. Her smile lit up the entire room. Her smile was brighter than the Sun. She was happy with who she was. She was a believer, a truster, a creator, an artist. She strived to be amazing, to be the best of the best. She put her heart and soul into everything she did. She was whole. She was beautiful.

* * *

But then she cracked. Then she grew up. Someone else took her place.

* * *

She was mean, fake, horrible. She was too mature. She lost her belief in things. She lost her imagination and creativity. She was too logical. She hated and picked out the worst in others. She drowned in her own mistakes. She was overcome with jealousy. Her frowned made the sun shy away behind the clouds. She gave up on being the best. She stopped trying to do anything. She became the lowest of the low, the most hopeless one in the world. She was broken. She was ugly.

And she lost people. She lost friends, company, people who cared. They didn't leave because she had changed. It was because they were afraid she would change them. And some people she was happy to see go, because if they became the monster she was, nothing would leave a deeper cut in her heart. So she drifted farther and farther into the darkness, hiding her tears behind nonchalant expressions and hiding her fears behind anger. She wanted them all to leave. She would not let them turn into her.

So when some came calling her name, she heard them, but she never turned around. She heard them every single time, but she pretended to not hear, and ignored it. She tried to run away. And when she escaped, they stopped trying, and nothing was ever the same again.

And when some tried to reassure her that this wasn't the way she was, she wouldn't listen. Not because she thought they were lying, but because she knew they didn't know the truth.

And when some challenged her, she was happy, because those hostile and hardened feelings would soon change into hate, and they would soon leave, too.

And when they grew annoyed of her lack of emotion, she was glad they never had to carry her burden. She was glad they walked away.

But there were some people that she never wanted to abandon. There were some that she wanted by her side forever. But she knew that they would be suffer the most of all. So, she left them as well.

One by one, she let them go. She set them free, She was left with her own thoughts.

And slowly by slowly, she isolated herself, and she was alone in this battle. She fought her feelings, herself against thousands. But the numbers kept growing, and she was fighting an army of millions. And then she surrendered, and was submerged by the darkness.

As for the people that saw, they tried to stand by her side. They tried to fight her battle with her. But she refused. What if they got hurt? What if she made them carry her own burden? And that was unforgivable. If she wounded them, she would never be able to look forward again.

Some nights, she still remembered who she was before, and cried out in desperation to become that person again. She tried to pick herself up piece by piece, but the pieces cut her hands and cut deep gashes into her heart. Some nights, she wished to go back and start over. Because the little girl wasn't here anymore. She was missing.

* * *

And all that was left was the remnants of what was once love and the light in her eyes. and what once was love morphed into hate and the lights stopped glowing. And nothing was alive in her heart, and nothing bloomed in her mind.

* * *

Slowly, everything chipped away, disintegrating into the darkness

* * *

Whatever happened to her? Was she ever going to come back? Was there anyone by her side? Where did she go? The truth was, everyone knew the answer to the questions.

The little girl cracked.

The little girl was alone.

The little girl got lost.

The little girl was gone.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! R &R!  
**

 **~PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**


End file.
